Lies to tell your boyfriend
by CharlotteHolmes
Summary: Claire, Shane, Michael and Eve come to visit Bella in Forks. Bella comes up with a plan to keep it from Edward, unfortunately they inevitably end up meeting the Cullens. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or Morganville Vampires. Twilight and the Morganville Vampires belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Rachel Caine.

Summary: Claire, Shane, Michael and Eve knew Bella before she moved to Forks; they come and pay her a visit, but inevitably end up meeting the Cullens.

* * *

Bella's Point of view

I was sitting on my bed reading Wuthering Heights for the 96th and listening to Clair de Lune when my phone vibrated. I picked it up reading the text. After reading it I dropped it in surprise. I t had been from Claire, a friend living in Texas, telling me that she, Shane, Eve and Eve's vampire boyfriend Michael were coming to see me and were staying for a week. This was extremely bad news, for a couple of reasons; first Edward would not be pleased with me keeping my knowledge of a completely different type of vampires from him and second if they met the Cullens, it could be disastrous. They would probably try to convert Michael to only drinking animal blood, which would be impossible to keep up once he got back to Morganville. It would also be bad if they met the werewolves.

I remembered Alice. She wouldn't be able to see anything until I made a decision which was good because I had no idea what I was going to do. Praying that Alice was somehow distracted I called Claire.

She picked up a after a few rings, it sounded like she was in a very busy place, possibly an airport. It sounded like there wouldn't be any hope of persuading her not to come. I decided to try anyway.

"Hey Claire, listen you can't come here, there isn't any room in my house and there is virtually nothing to do in Forks."

"Too late Bella, we're already at the airport, we should land tomorrow evening and we are camping out in the woods in La Push."

Ouch. That was werewolf territory.

"Besides Shane and Michael want to go surfing, "Claire continued, oblivious to my attempt to persuade her not to come.

"Listen there are a couple of things you need to know about La Push and Forks," I began ready to explain everything in a desperate attempt to get them not to come.

"Can you tell me tomorrow, please we are all really tired, "Claire said yawning.

"Um, okay I'll see you tomorrow then, bye." I put the phone down dreading trying to keep this from Edward. What the heck was I supposed to do?

I started plotting out ways to keep this secret away from Edward and vice versa. First I would have to get Jacob's help in this because Alice couldn't predict the werewolves' futures and I needed to tell the werewolves to stay out the woods for a week, which they were probably not going to like. I could tell him that I didn't want my friends to be scared by the Cullen's extremely pale faces and strange eating habits. Second, I needed to come up with an excuse to stay away from Edward for a week. He didn't appear to have a problem with Jacob's father; Billy Black, so I would tell him that me, Charlie and Billy were going on a week-long fishing trip to somewhere remote.

* * *

**This story was not my idea, for it to work you have to ignore several facts in the Morganville Vampires. You can also blame mrs. cullen. i. wish for the bad story name. (It wouldn't let me type her name in without spaces.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or Morganville Vampires. The pleasure of owning Twilight and the Morganville Vampires belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Rachel Caine.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep, I was too busy worrying about the next day. The morning came too quickly. I went downstairs to have breakfast. Charlie was there for a change. I put on my face that I use when asking for something.

"Dad, can I go on fishing trip with you and Billy?" I tried to smile sweetly, but failed.

"Why?"

"Well I don't think we spend enough time together as father and daughter and I would like to get to know Billy a little better because I'm a little scared of him."

I was actually scared of him ever since that incident, when he warned me to stay away from the Cullens.

"I don't see why not, I have been meaning to take holiday, I'll ask Billy today," Charlie smiled messing my hair as he walked out to go to work.

That was one part of my plan done. I poured myself I bowl of cereal wondering if I was getting better at lying to people. I heard soft footsteps behind me; I turned to see Edward standing behind me.

"How did you get in?" I asked in surprise. It had been about ten minutes since I had talked to Charlie, I hoped he hadn't heard anything. I had no idea he would be coming over today, usually whenever I saw him I took a movement to appreciate how perfect he was, but today I was too worried.

"I came through your bedroom window, you weren't there so I came downstairs," he replied running a hand through his hair.

Some days it really annoyed how perfect he was and how imperfect I was. It also annoyed me that he knew it and played up to it. I glared at him and all he did was grin at me, infuriating me further.

"You know you look really cute and adorable when you are mad at me."

My only response was to flick a piece of my cereal at him. He caught in midair and threw it back at me. Another thing that got on my nerves was his fast reactions.

"By the way you won't be seeing me for a week; I'm being dragged on a fishing trip with Charlie and Billy." I said trying to sound casual. Maybe that was the key to lying well.

"Where?"

Oops, I forgot to tell Charlie that I wanted it to be near La Push, so it could be easier to sneak off.

"Actually he didn't specify where."

"Can I come?"

I choked on cornflake in shock.

"What," I spluttered. Why was he asking something like that? I didn't know if he suspected anything or fishing was one of his hobbies that he had never told me about. How was I supposed to deal with this as well, he would notice if I sneaked off and insist on coming with me. I shuddered to think of the consequences. Also if he knew it would be near La Push which was was full of werewolves, he would probably have the vampire version of a heart attack.

"You heard me, may I come on this fishing trip?" he said looking perfectly innocent.

"Why?"

"Because I love fishing."

"Charlie isn't that fond of you, it is a father and daughter trip and he thinks I should get to know Billy better."

"Please," Edward begged putting on the crooked smile he knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine, I'll ask him."

This was bad news. Edward was probably suspicious and wanted to come along to see what I would do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or Morganville Vampires. The pleasure of owning Twilight and the Morganville Vampires belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Rachel Caine.

Crap. Asking Edward to come would be asking too much of Charlie. Plus I had to get rid of him to greet Claire and the others in Port Angeles. I had planned a few methods a while ago for getting rid of Edward if I ever needed to, but some of them weren't pleasant and I wasn't looking forward to carrying any of them out. I could fall over a glass coffee table and get a couple of shards caught in my leg; Edward would have to stay away from me because of the blood. Another one was knock a knife on the floor and somehow trip over it, or I could just get a paper cut. The one I actually intended had no blood involved, but worked on a male's distaste on going clothes shopping with a girl.

"By the way, I'm going shopping in Port Angeles today."

"With?"

"No one as a matter of fact." Surely he wasn't going to ask to accompany me?

"Remember what almost happened last time you went wandering around Port Angeles by yourself?" Edward said looking worried and thoughtful at the same time. "Then again it did have some good consequences; I got to spend my evening with you instead of stalking you."

"It won't happen again, besides I know have a pepper spray." Why was my plan going wrong?

"Point taken, may I come with you anyway?"

"It will just involve hanging around dressing rooms all day and you will probably get a load of women trying to flirt with you." Which was true, last time we had been a shop together, there had been a couple of women trying to catch his attention.

Edward shuddered. I did enjoy watching his face when people tried to flirt with him though; it was always very funny watching his discomfort.

"I think I've have just changed my mind," he said with a grimace, most likely he was remembering the thoughts of the waitress we had when I first went to Port Angeles.

"I wonder why, anyway I won't get lost this time and I'll take my pepper spray just to be safe."

"Bye, get yourself a new copy of Wuthering Heights, yours is falling apart and remember to ask Charlie," Edward said disappearing, presumably up the stairs and out my bedroom window.

I was actually going to Port Angeles a bit later on, I was going to La Lush first to see Jacob and ask for his help. We weren't on the best terms at the moment, the last time I saw him he had grassed on me for riding a motorbike behind Charlie's back. he had been avoiding my calls adn Edward had banned me from going to La Push, but Jacob wasn't dangerous.

I went back upstairs to wash and get changed because I probably smelt of whatever vampires smell like to werewolves and that would probably put Jacob of talking to me. As expected my window was open meaning that Edward had come in that way I decided to try calling him in case he actually answered this time. No one picked up. I was definitely going to kick his butt for avoiding my calls or maybe not since I wanted his help. After changing I picked up my truck keys, left a note for Charlie and drove off. Hopefully I would get home before Charlie since he was going to La Push to talk to Billy. If I did get home before him I would destroy the note.

**Edward's POV**

As soon as I heard Bella drive off I rolled out from under her bed, brushing the dust off my trousers. She had left her phone on her bed. I piocked it up going through her texts, the most recent was from someone called Claire Danvers. Also her most recent call had been to the werewolf. She was clearly hiding something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

I jumped out of her window and ran down the street at human speed. I got into my car to follow her to wherever she as going. I started the engine prepared to break any speed limits to catch up with her. Then my phone started ringing. It was from Alice. I picked it up.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment, Alice."

"I'll save you the trouble; she is going to see the werewolf," Alice said, the background noise suggested she was in a shop.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"I was waiting for her in Port Angeles since I saw the conversation you had with her." Alice said sounding annoyed. "Since you wimped out of going, I decided to go to keep her company, but her future disappeared five minutes ago, so I presume she is meeting the werewolf."

"I have told her not to and I can't follow her there because of the treaty we made."

"Exactly, all you can do is wait for her to come back and get the truth out of her; by the way she is the one that suggested the fishing trip."

"She told me it was her Dad, she is definitely up to something, keep an eye on her."

**Bella's POV**

I pulled up outside Jake's house. He came running out; my truck was so loud you could hear it from quite far away especially if you had supersensitive hearing like werewolves and vampires. I got out the truck and waved. Jacob looked taller than the last time I saw him, I now realised how much I had missed him. He pulled me into a painfully tight hug and dragged me off towards the beach.

"Why did you come here, I thought the bloodsucker would of stopped you," Jacob asked

"I actually came to tell you something and to ask your help."

"Fine, what do you need?"

**Edward's POV**

It was now late afternoon, Bella still wasn't back yet. Alice had come and joined me a couple of hours ago and was pacing Bella's room. I was close to driving to La Push and breaking the treaty.

"Don't do it Edward, don't break the treaty."

"It was only an idea, stop nosing around my future," I snapped at her, my patience wearing thin.

An hour later, Alice found Bella again. According to the vision she was going to the airport in Port Angeles, and then her future disappeared again. I jumped out her window and went to get my car to go there when Charlie's car pulled up outside, I quickly dived into the nearest bush. I read his mind to see if he knew anything to do with what Bella was up to. He didn't, all he was thinking about was the fishing trip. He unlocked the door, walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table. It said that Bella had gone off to see the Jacob Black. Charlie's thoughts suggested he was pleased that Bella had finally gone to see him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga or Morganville Vampires. Twilight and the Morganville Vampires belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Rachel Caine.

**Edward's POV**

Since I was able to go to Port Angeles without breaking any treaties I decided to go and see who she was meeting. If she didn't want me to know about it must be bad. Maybe she was worried that I would scare this Claire Danvers away, I could be pretty scary at times. I needed to ask Alice what the consequences of following her would be.

"Alice," I hissed feeling very silly, I was still hidden in a bush

"Over here," I heard a whisper in the direction of my car.

"Can you see us finding out what she is doing?"

"I can't see anything."

"Let's go anyway," I said wondering who was a faster driver.

"In answer to your question, I'm the better driver," Alice said already in the driver's seat.

"Whatever." I slid in the passenger seat next to her.

**Bella's POV**

I parked in the airport car park and walked into crowded airport wondering where Claire and the others were. I sent her a text to ask and heard someone's phone beep near me. I turned to see them standing nearby. They looked almost the same as the last time I saw them. Eve still had black hair and Goth make up. Shane and Claire were holding hands. Michael looked the same because he was a vampire. I waved to catch their attention. They all spotted me at the same time and all tried to hug me at the same time. I came out of the group hug crushed, hair a mess and out of breath.

As I was driving them to La Push I spotted a familiar Volvo two cars behind me. I hoped that it wasn't Edward. If it was there was no hiding from him. If it was him I would be in big trouble, but there wasn't much he could do to punish me. He wasn't my Dad.

I met Jacob at the border. Earlier that day I had asked him and the other werewolves to stay out the woods along with some other arrangements. I had this feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around. It was dark. I listened for a crack of a twig or a rustle, but heard nothing. I must be getting paranoid. All I needed to worry about now was how comfortable Claire and the others were going to be sleeping in a really cold forest. I hoped it wouldn't rain. I told Jacob to get moving and direct us to their campsite in the woods. On the way we discussed what they had bought in preparation for the cold weather.

"Have you brought some clothing for cold weather?" I asked Shane.

"Don't worry if it gets cold we can share sleeping bags," he replied. I saw Claire blush out the corner of my eye.

"I also bought a ten bottles of bl-" Michael started to say, but remembered Jacob just in time.

"Did you say something?" Jacob looked suspicious.

"As I was saying I bought ten bottles of booze," Michael said hurriedly trying to cover up his mistake.

"That's not what I heard."

"Anyway Claire I take you and Shane are still together and Eve is still wearing Goth make up," I interrupted their argument.

"You should really try it Bella, it would suit you really well since you have white skin," Eve said looking at my pale complexion.

"I think I am fine at the moment, it would make me look pasty."

We arrived fifteen minutes later at the clearing. Again I was getting the feeling someone was watching me.

**Edward's POV**

I was hidden on a branch of a tree watching them. So that was why Bella had gone to see the dog. All the pieces were falling into place. I did wonder what the blond one had said before he stopped. It sounded like blood. Maybe he was a vampire?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own the Twilight saga or Morganville Vampires. Twilight and the Morganville Vampires belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Rachel Caine.

**Edward's POV**

If he was a vampire, he completely different to any I had met. He didn't look dead; neither did he have really white skin. I decided to spy on them for a while before calling the rest of my family. Carlisle would be interested meeting a different type of vampire.

Bella and Jacob helping the others pitch the tents and make a campfire. The Goth and the suspected vampire were in the middle of starting the fire when he walked off with his bag behind a tree. The strangest thing was no one tried to follow him or asked why he walked off. I needed a closer look. I silently dropped down from the tree branch and crept closer. I could smell blood. Two minutes later he returned and resumed striking matches for the campfire like nothing had ever happened. As I tiptoed closer to the tree the smell of blood became stronger. Lying next to the tree root was an empty bottle. I picked it up for a closer look and sniffed it. There were faint traces of blood in the bottle. That confirmed my suspicions. Then my phone went off. Unfortunately my phone's ringtone was very loud and it was the Aqua song; Barbie Girl. Everyone turned towards the sound.

**Bella's POV**

I saw Michael walk off with his bag which presumably contained the bottles of blood. A couple of minutes later he returned and carried on helping Eve. After I had finished helping pitch the first tent, I walked over to Michael and Eve to ask if they needed any help, when I heard someone's phone go off. It sounded like Barbie Girl. I only knew one person with that ringtone. Edward. By now everyone had noticed it and was looking in the direction of where it was coming from.

I could see my boyfriend standing by a tree frozen in shock at being caught. It was no wonder I had felt like someone had been watching me.

"Well, answer the phone Edward and explain what the hell you are doing here afterwards," I said as calmly as I could manage.

He nodded and answered it. I could Alice's voice from where I was standing. She sounded like she was in a bad mood. He hung up five minutes later.

"Edward, let me introduce my friends: this is Claire, Eve, Shane and Michael."

"Nice to meet you," he said politely.

"What are you going here, you're breaking the treaty, bloodsucker," Jacob growled at him. That was a good question. Why was Edward breaking the treaty? Was he so worried about my safety that he would go as far as this?

"Where should I start?" Edward looked worried that I was going to force him to tell everyone that he was a vampire.

"How about from the beginning?"

"To cut a long story short I was suspicious of Bella this morning, read her texts and followed her here."

That was bad, he had probably seen Michael drink the blood. I turned to Michael to tell him that Edward was a vampire to and there was nothing to worry about, but Edward gave me a look telling me not to.

"Edward why don't you tell the rest of your family to come here to explain what you are doing here."

He nodded meekly not able to see another way out. Edward dialled Alice's number and had a short conversation with her telling her to bring the rest of the Cullens to La Push. Judging by the baffled looks on the other's faces they had no idea what was going on.

"How long are we going to have to wait," Claire asked.

Edward consulted his watch.

"Around five minutes."

"Excuse me?"

"Just wait."

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I have gone back to school and have had a lot of homework. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own the Twilight saga or Morganville Vampires. Twilight and the Morganville Vampires belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Rachel Caine.

**Bella's POV**

Four minutes later I could hear a faint sound that indicated that the Cullens were nearby and running very fast. I blinked and a second later they were all standing next to Edward. All my friends from Texas were looking mystified at the strange turn of events and were just standing still taking in the Cullens appearance and strange arrival. I looked around to see how Jacob was taking the Cullens breaking the treaty, but he was nowhere to be seen. He had probably sneaked off during their arrival to alert the other members of his pack. Carlisle to a step towards Michael so he could get a better look at him probably because he didn't look anything like the vampires he knew.

"Edward you think this young man is a vampire, he doesn't look like one to me," Carlisle observed.

"Do like a vampire to you?" Michael had gotten over his surprise at their sudden arrival and was getting defensive, I think it was against the law in Morganville to tell anyone on the outside that you were a vampire, which meant technically I was breaking it. "You lot look more likely to be vampires that I do."

I thought it was time I explained I few things before a fight could break out.

"Michael, this is the Cullen family they are all vampires."

"They are vampires? They look different to any I have seen."

"As a matter of fact we think the same," Alice chipped in.

"When you bite humans does it kill them, in Morganville it doesn't?"

"Yes and no, when we bite we turn humans into vampires, but you could say we kill them." Carlisle was looking excited about learning something new about vampires. "I think it would be in both our interests if you all came and stayed with us, so we could have a talk."

Michael turned to the others for a discussion. Thirty seconds later they came to a decision.

"We will accept your invitation," Claire said.

"Excellent, Alice go fetch your car to drive them to our house."

Claire and the others packed up all their stuff and were ready to leave when Alice came back half an hour later. We were about to leave when we heard some rustling in the trees. We turned around to see a pack of large werewolves baring their teeth at us.

"Going somewhere bloodsuckers?"

Jacob stepped out from the back of the pack in his human form. I had been so caught up in the conversation between Carlisle and Michael that I had forgotten to tell them that Jacob had sneaked off.

"Mr Black I think we can come to an agreement about this." Carlisle looked worried. He had broken the treaty meaning the werewolves were allowed to kill the Cullens.

"Too late, you should of thought of that before you crossed the line."

The werewolves bared their teeth at everyone I couldn't let Claire, Eve, Shane and Michael be killed, it would be my fault if they died. I also couldn't watch the Cullens die either.

I walked closer to their werewolves prepared to negotiate so we could leave when Edward pulled me back.

"It is my fault that we are in this situation, if anyone should die, it is me for being so stupid and overprotective of Bella," Edward said. "After I die Jacob can have Bella."

"Shut up you are not going to die Edward," I spluttered, it was exactly the kind of thing Edward do in this situation.

"We beg to differ."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own the Twilight saga or Morganville Vampires. Twilight and the Morganville Vampires belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Rachel Caine.

**Bella's POV**

Jacob said that. How could he do such a thing to me? Was he only doing this so he could have me instead of Edward? Whatever the outcome I would never forgive Jacob for this. I turned and looked at everyone else's expressions. Claire looked surprised that Forks and La Push had such exciting creatures, Michael looked like he needed another bottle of blood, Shane was crouched in front of Claire ready to protect her if the werewolves attacked and Eve was just staring at the wolves in horror. The Cullen's faces weren't showing any emotion at all, that was probably the advantage of living so long, you could get a good poker face. I tried to wriggle out of Edward's arms but he was holding on to me very tightly while glaring at the werewolves.

"We could make a new treaty," Carlisle said calmly as if his son wasn't about to sacrifice himself.

"You have already used that one, bloodsucker."

"Looks like this is going to be a fight after all," Emmett had had enough of the waiting and was getting psyched up about having a fight.

"For once we agree on something," Jacob was now shaking, about to change into his wolf form.

Edward dragged me over to Esme and all the other Cullens settled into hunting crouches and leapt at the wolves. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see anything. I could hear growls from both sides.

I was so engrossed in listening to the fight that I didn't notice that someone grab me and run off until it was too late. Judging by their speed they were a vampire, I opened my eyes and saw flame-red hair. It looked like I had been kidnapped by Victoria. She must have been following me as well. She was probably going to kill me in the most painful way possible. I prayed that someone like Claire would notice that I was missing and tell everyone to stop fighting.

**Edward's POV**

I was about to bite Jacob Black's neck when I heard someone that didn't sound like a vampire scream. Since Jacob was pinned to the ground between my legs and everyone else was occupied I judged that it was safe to turn my head. Bella's friend Claire was the one that had screamed, I wished Bella would shut her up, but then I realised that she wasn't there. Whatever the reason for her disappearance I had to look for her, the woods weren't safe for someone human to walk around alone in. I turned my attention back to Jacob.

"Bella has gone I need your help," I told him desperately as he would be likely to think it was a trick.

He looked suspicious, I didn't blame him. I rolled off him and pulled another werewolf off Emmett and dragged Emmett over. By now they Jacob had noticed that Bella was really missing.

"We need to stop the fight now," I whispered urgently knowing that no one else would be bothering about what we were doing.

"I'll do it," Emmett offered. He grabbed the nearest tree, uprooted it and threw it into the middle of the clearing where everyone was fighting. They all froze and looked at us in surprise.

"No time to explain, Bella's gone. Anyone notice?"

"Actually just before we noticed she disappeared, I got this feeling that there was someone lurking behind us and I did see something red," Bella's goth friend said.

"The red-head vampire, Jacob hissed, by now he had phased back into his human form and put the evidence together. "We can't sniff her out because there are too many vampires around." He glanced meaningfully at me. I glared back.

I think we should all split up and look for her, if you find her howl of scream loudly if you find her." That was Carlisle's idea.

I walked over to the only humans in the clearing, they clearly didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"We will explain later, stay here," I ordered them hoping that they would be smart enough to stay here and not wander off to look for Bella.

Everyone including me ran through the trees in different directions. The wolves would be the most likely to find her first as they had a better knowledge of the woods. Half a minute later I heard a wolf howl mixed with a terrified scream that sounded like Bella.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long, the next chapter I found quite hard to write and had about four different versions of it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I don't own the Twilight saga or Morganville Vampires. Twilight and the Morganville Vampires belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Rachel Caine.

**Edward's POV**

I immediately sprinted off in the direction of the howl. I could hear everyone else now, running in the same direction. It turned out to be a false alarm; one of the younger wolves had run into a tree and hurt himself. Since the howl had been at the same time as the scream, none of us could tell where it had come from, but it had sounded quite far away. We split up again. As I was running my mind wandered to Bella's current predicament. What was Victoria doing to her? My mind was going crazy making up wild fantasies about what was happening to her.

**Bella's POV**

After taking about fifty punches in my face, I didn't feel like screaming anymore. Where were Edward and the others? My lip and nose were bleeding and Victoria was losing her self-control at the smell of my blood. I could see it in her red, wild eyes. How was Alice not able to see where I was? Then something jumped on Victoria knocking her to the ground. It was Michael; someone had noticed I was gone. I felt a sudden burst of happiness, until I saw Victoria spring up and bite Michael on his neck. He crumpled to the ground in pain. She turned her attention back to me and smiled evilly at me. I wiped the blood off my mouth with the back of my hand and smiled back.

A rock came ou from nowhere and hit Victoria on the back of her head and broke in half. She hissed and spun round.

"I know where you are human, I can smell you," she taunted in a sing song voice.

I guessed it must be Shane as he was the only one stupid enough to throw rocks at a vampire. My suspicion was confirmed as he came out meekly from behind a tree.

"I can smell other humans as well."

"I don't know what the hell you are on about," Shane retorted earning a blow to the head.

Claire stepped out from her hiding place.

"The other one as well."

Eve also appeared from behind a tree.

"So I came here to avenge my dead lover by killing her," Victoria pointed at me. "Instead, I come across another species of vampires and I get to kill three other humans, my luck really turning."

"Yeah, the wrong way, "Emmett said. We all turned to see all the Cullens and wolves.

Victoria looked around for an escape route, her eyes kept returning to me every two seconds. She clearly wanted to finish the job before she went. She whirled and ran through the trees. In response Edward, Emmett, Jasper and the wolves ran after her, while the other Cullens stayed behind. Michael was still on the ground, writhing in pain. Carlisle bent over him, checking the bite.

"He'll be fine."

Esme walked over to me and gave me a tissue to wipe the blood off my face. We all sat down waiting for the others to return. Alice was annoyed that she couldn't see anything because of the wolves. We sat there for half an hour listening to the howls and screams, wondering who was winning.

A quarter of an hour later the wolves in their human forms emerged from the trees battered and bruised, but alive.

"Where are Edward, Emmett and Jasper?" I asked thinking for a second that the wolves had turned on them and killed them.

"They'll be here in a second, they are just clearing up." Jacob pointed up at the plume of smoke in the sky.

"So.. can we make a new treaty?" Carlisle inquired politely.

"I don't see why not, we did enjoy working together. Right?" Sam said looking at the other wolves who nodded in agreement. "I was thinking something along the lines of-"

"We don't interfere in your lives or cross the border ever again," Edward finished for him.

I ran over to him and gave him a hug and kiss. Emmett and Jasper just stood there looking awkward until they spotted Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle coughed to get our attention.

"We need to go now."

Jacob and the wolves led the way out the woods to the border where the cars were. I waved to the wolves as we were driving off. They returned the wave.

* * *

**Just one more chapter to go.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or Morganville Vampires. Twilight and the Morganville Vampires belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Rachel Caine.

* * *

Bella's POV

Two weeks later:

As a punishment for lying to Edward I had to own up to Charlie. His solution had been to make me go on a weeklong fishing trip with him. It had been very boring; I had fallen asleep by the lake with a fishing rod, waiting for a fish. Now Claire, Eve, Shane and Michael were leaving. In the week that I was away they had all made friends with the Cullens. Alice spent most of her time trying to get Claire more interested in fashion and had given her loads of designer clothes. Eve and Jasper got along quite well. Shane and Emmett had spent the two weeks watching Emmett's favourite films, having arm wrestles and torturing the local wildlife. Michael and Edward had enjoyed showing off to each other how well they could write their own songs and play.

I left my house early in the morning to go to the Cullen house to see them off. Emmett and Rosalie were driving them to the airport. I would miss them as I didn't have many friends in Forks. I probably wouldn't see them for a long time as there was always something big going on in Morganville. When I arrived they were all swapping phone numbers with the Cullens. Michael was giving Edward the notes to one of his songs. Shane was teaching Emmett how to stake a vampire through the heart. They looked like they didn't want to leave.

"Bye Claire, remember you can't go wrong with a simple black dress and invest in a designer handbag; the big ones make good weapons if you carry a lot of books around." Alice was still giving Claire fashion tips.

"If you want to learn how to play Claire de Lune, just give me a call," Edward said giving ichael a hug and a few of his favourite CDs.

"Here is the knuckle-duster I was talking about, if any vampires try anything, give them a faceful of this."

Emmett handed a ferocious, spiky knuckle-duster that had a few bloodstains on it.

"If we don't get a move on and cut the goodbyes short, we'll be late," Claire said consulting her watch.

I hugged all of them, promised to keep in touch and watched them drive off with Emmett.

The last three weeks had been educational and fun. I had learnt three things. First, never try to lie to a vampire. Secondly, fishing is even more boring than it looks. Third, two different species can get along.

The End

* * *

**Sorry for the short ending. It is really the end, I did enjoy writing it.**


End file.
